starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvation
Daelaam * Khalai * Nerazim * Tal'darim * Purifiers |side2= Khalai (corrupted) * Golden Armada Amon Brood Hybrid |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Phasesmith Karax Grand Preserver Rohana Matriarch Vorazun Highlord Alarak |commanders2= Amon Executor Selendis (corrupted) |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop=x }} Salvation is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void. It is the sixth Aiur mission, the third of the Return to Aiur storyline, and the last mission in the main Legacy of the Void campaign. History Background After the destruction of Amon's host body, only his presence in the Khala kept him attached to the material universe. Artanis gathered his forces for one last stand, where they would defend the Keystone as it charged to extract Amon from the Khala. Before the troops, Artanis told them that their prejudice must be a thing of the past, and that they must all stand united if they are to defeat Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 23, 2015 Mission Around the Keystone, the Daelaam set up a defensive perimeter as the zerg and hybrid descended on them. Vorazun and her Nerazim took up the western approach, Alarak and his Tal'darim covered the south, and Karax with a contingent of Purifers held the east entrance. Rohana and Talandar supported their defense from the Spear of Adun. As the battle went on, the Golden Armada, commanded by a possessed Selendis, arrived. They engaged both the main Keystone site and the ''Spear of Adun, slowly picking away at it and destroying its weapons and support systems, leaving the Spear unable to assist. Artanis had no other choice but to destroy his own brethren in order to defend the Keystone. Under overwhelming numbers the Daelaam held until the Keystone was charged, though they began to crumble. Artanis then ordered all forces to fall back to the Keystone. Aftermath Artanis personally mounted the defense of the Keystone, and an Amon-possessed Selendis came to meet him in one-on-one combat. The Keystone activated, temporarily purging Amon from the Khala. Artanis shouted to the redeemed Templar to sever their nerve chords to free themselves from Amon, as Amon began to break free from the Keystone. Though Selendis questioned on what they would become without the Khala, Artanis simply said they would be free. With that Selendis was the first to sever her nerve cords. Her warrior's and all other Khala protoss soon followed. The Keystone then collapsed, unable to hold Amon, and with nothing to hold his consciousness, Amon was forced back into the Void. Later, Artanis stood over the grave of Zeratul and returned his warp blade, thanking him for the salvation he brought them. Artanis stated he would bring the dream of a unified protoss to bear, and forge a new society. A new city was shown being made, containing both Khalai and Nerazim structures. Walkthrough In this mission, the player spawns in the center, and is assailed by zerg and protoss forces constantly. The player must hold out until the keystone charges, but does not have the artifact pulse as in All In. The goal of this mission should be to keep the allied bases up for as long as possible, while making an air armada to combat the various pushes. Destroyers will be invaluable, as their area of effect attack will burn through waves of attackers. Use Chrono Boost to boost out upgrades, but do so quickly as that will be the first system to be disabled. As soon as the army is maxed out, minerals should be spent on a grid of photon cannons, shield batteries, and khaydarin monolith to defend each base. Try to not block in your allies units with them, but put them in a position where they can support. Be equal in distribution, as well, as all sides will be attacked with equal fervor. As the Keystone is charged, each system will fall subsequently, making the mission much more difficult, so careful choices on the Spear of Adun must be considered, especially the ultimate ability - Time Stop will work miracles here, especially when the Golden Armada arrives to assault in force. Inevitably, the representing heroes defending each side (Alarak, Karax and Vorazun) will fall in the later stages and cannot be revived, but no penalty will be suffered for their losses. However, each side will considerably take long to gather it's own warriors for defense, so support is paramount. While the Zerg will attack consistently, the Golden Armada will come in force. This mission requires constant spending of money, and getting to max supply as quickly as possible. The leftward free expansion, by the Nerazim side, must be taken immediately after the mission starts, and Warp Assimilators are recommended to both gain Vespene Gas substantially and avoid having to build workers all the time. Resources will be plentiful, so multiple production structures will be useful for replacing any lost forces. On Brutal, this mission can be particularly daunting. It is recommended to place as many Photon Cannons as possible on the open ground near your allies bases. Additionally, a combination of Nerazim Dark Templars and Corsairs can hold each ramp for considerable time; the Corsairs can both chase off or kill detectors, while also using Disruption Web to let your Dark Templar kill enemy units with impunity, even if detected. A force of Void Rays or Destroyers should be kept in a control group to deal with Golden Armada forces, as Corsairs are ineffective against capital ships. Video Walkthrough (Brutal - All Achievements) Achievements Trivia *Artanis's speech before the level takes several lines from the speech he gave in the alternate future in In Utter Darkness.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. Vivendi Games. Mission: In Utter Darkness. (in English). November 23, 2015 References Category:Legacy of the Void missions